1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aminoplast resins, to a process for the preparation thereof, and to cellular and non-cellular polyurethane products prepared from said aminoplast compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to aminoplast resins, a process for their preparation, stable dispersions of said resins in polyols, and to low flammability cellular and non-cellular polyurethane products prepared employing said dispersions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches the preparation of melamine formaldehyde condensation products in the presence of protective colloids such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose as reported in an article by Von Alfred Renner in "Die Makromolekulare Chemie," 120, pp68-66 (1968). U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,049 teaches the preparation of urea formaldehyde products and their use in the preparation of polyurethane foams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,101 teaches the preparation of melamine formaldehyde products which are employed in elastomeric polyurethanes for after cross-linking only after the chain lengthening reaction has occurred. U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,279 teaches the preparation of urea borates by the condensation of urea, formaldehyde, boric acid and ethylene glycol. These resins are employed with alkyd resins as binders. The prior art does not teach the use of these aminoplast resins for the preparation of low flammability polyurethane cellular and non-cellular products.